


The Nolden Wedding (A Modern AU)

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [1]
Category: The Expanse TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Jim Holden and Naomi Nagata are getting married!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nourgelitnius (Ladysarah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysarah/gifts).



The Nolden Wedding   
(An Expanse AU)  
Prologue: Jim's Proposal

It was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, and people in New York City were having fun celebrating. 

In Central Park, Naomi Nagata, and her boyfriend, James Holden, were holding each other's hands and took a walk around the park. Naomi was wearing a white top, black leggings and pink tennis shoes, while Jim wore a plaid shirt, blue jeans, black keds and his dark hair was slicked back. 

While they were walking, the gentleman asked, "Do you ever think about...oh, I don't know....getting married to me someday?." Naomi giggled and said, "I've dreamt about it before, and the dream was lovely. Care to hear about it?." Jim replied, "I'd love to." Naomi and her boyfriend sat down on a bench while the gentleman put an arm around the woman's shoulder. 

The gentleman asked, "What did the dream wedding look like?." Naomi replied, "We got married at city hall, Amos walked me down the aisle, your mothers and fathers were there, and we came up with our own vows... and I can't remember what else happened, but the dream was oh so romantic." Jim smiled and said, " Sounds like a wonderful dream, baby. Actually...since today is Valentine's Day, I want to bring your dream to life. I have something for you." Naomi's heart raced and asked, "Is---is this what I think it is?." 

The gentleman replied, "Naomi Nagata...I can't see myself without you. We've been friends for so long and you're the only woman in the entire universe who I love. I know I am not rich, but I can offer you all of my love and affection, and I want to be perfect... in your eyes. I am just a simple gentleman from Montana, who grew up with five fathers and three mothers. Naomi...the best friend, love of my life and the most amazing Engineer...will you marry me?." 

The woman smiled and said, "I accept. Jim...you are perfect in my eyes, and I don't care if you're not rich because I love you for being your true self. I love my sweet, caring, flirty and fun loving Jim." 

The couple kissed and Jim said after the kiss was broken, "Oh Naomi...I am going to make you a very happy woman." Naomi smiled and replied softly, "I will be making you a very happy man in return."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Next morning at the Holden Ranch in Montana, Father Tom was at the computer, looking at his email when he received a message from Jim. The gentleman said, "I have an email from Jimmy, Elise."

The woman walked in hurriedly and asked, "What's new with our Jimmy?." 

Once Father Tom clicked on the message, the email read: Hi mom and dad, I have delightful news: Naomi Nagata and I are engaged, and we need your help with wedding preparations. I want to make the wedding a special one for Naomi so that we'll be able to remember it for the years to come. Love, Jimmy. 

The couple immediately responded and let the rest of the Holden Clan in on the situation concerning their son and their future daughter in law. 

Back in New York City, Alex and his girlfriend, Bobbie Draper, were in the living room of their cozy apartment, enjoying each other's company. Bobbie said, "I got a text this morning from Naomi, who announced that she and Jim are engaged! Isn't that wonderful, Alex?." 

The gentleman smiled and said, "Hot damn! That's absolutely exciting news! What else did she say?." 

Bobbie replied as she sat next to the gentleman and put her head on his shoulder, hoping for a kiss, "She and Jim will need our help making it special. Her in-laws will be helping out, along with Amos and his girlfriend. Oh Alex...isn't this wonderful?." 

The gentleman looked down at his girlfriend and replied, "It definitely is wonderful, darlin. I hope to marry you someday." Bobbie smiled lovingly and replied, "That would be lovely. I love you so much...Alex Kamal." 

Alex replied, "I love you too, Roberta." The woman replied, "I'm now okay with you calling me that."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At their townhouse in Manhattan that night, Jim and Naomi were preparing for the arrival of Mother Elise and Father Tom. The rest of Jim's family could not make it because they were in charge of caring for the ranch in Montana. Naomi was going over the guest list and asked while drinking some red wine, "Do you think we need a wedding planner, darling?." 

Jim replied, "No we don't because Mother Elise just happens to be one. You'll love her work. Before she met Tom, she was a wedding planner. Naomi, my darling, don't worry about a thing. Everything will be fine for our big night." 

The woman replied with a sigh as Jim came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, "I sa sa, but I am just nervous. I don't want things to hit the fan. Should we get Amos to be the bodyguard at the wedding just in case the felotas hits the fan?." 

Jim replied, "Sounds like a wonderful idea. He's like a brother to you, and I want you to be happy on our night together. I don't mind if he walks you down the aisle." 

Naomi said while enjoying her shoulder massage, "Oh James...I knew you'd have it in you to allow Amos to walk me down the aisle. Because of your generosity, I will properly thank you on our wedding night." Jim knew exactly what his fiancé meant and he replied with a chuckle, "You are absolutely naughty, Naomi Nagata." 

The woman giggled and said, "Only naughty around you, hon." Later that night after dinner, Naomi asked, "Should we practice dancing for our wedding reception?."

Jim said, "I forgot how to dance...I'm sorry to say. Can you help me?." Naomi smiled and said, "Of course. What style should we practice?." Jim replied, "Waltzing sounds nice. What do you think?." The woman said, "Perfect." 

On her hand terminal, Naomi picked the Harry Potter Waltz from the movie soundtrack Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, which was the song that they danced to on their first date. 

During the dance, Jim gently twirled his fiancée in the air, making her laugh. The gentleman asked, "How am I doing?." Naomi smiled and said, "Fantastically. You dance so amazingly well, James Holden." After the dance was over, Jim bowed, while Naomi curtseyed. 

Jim asked with a British accent, "Shall we retire for the night, my future Mrs. Holden?." Naomi giggled and said, "I would love to. I love your British accent." Jim replied in his normal voice, "Just trying to be funny." Naomi replied, "You're adorable."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
The next morning at 6:00, Naomi was the first person to sneak out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and start her day at her business, Nagata Engineering, while Jim was working on making himself wake up. 

The house the couple lived in had a conveyor belt that went all the way into their room and it was used to bring a cup of freshly brewed coffee to Jim. 

The gentleman woke up to the smell of coffee, readjusted himself and picked up the mug off the belt. The conveyor belt that Naomi had installed, made Jim fall head over heels in love with her even more. Jim thought to himself as he heard Naomi humming in the shower, "I am so lucky to have such an amazing woman and best friend...and she has a lovely voice." A few minutes later, the future Mrs. Nagata-Holden came out wearing a fluffy white robe and walked into the bedroom and was greeted by her fiancé, who was smiling lovingly at her. 

Jim said, "Good morning, baby. Sleep well?." Naomi smiled back and said, "I did. Hope I didn't wake you." 

The gentleman chuckled and said while he tried to untie the sash, "Nope. I woke up after my coffee arrived. You're an incredible woman, Naomi Nagata. I can't wait for our wedding day." 

Naomi replied while untying her robe, revealing her purple sleeveless nightgown, "I can't wait either. Jim...I can't get in the mood right now. We need to start our day. I need to be at my shop, and you need to get to your teaching job." 

 

Jim replied, "I understand. I'm sorry babe, it's just that I love you so much." Naomi smiled and said, "I know. We just need to wait for our wedding night to do the things that we want to do. Plus, our jobs will help us pay for this lovely home that we have. I even got a text from Mother Elise asking about what kind of cake she should order for the wedding, and she even gave me the date for when she and Father Tom will be coming." 

The gentleman replied, "I understand, and I am glad that Mother Elise and Father Tom updated us. Oh Naomi... I love you so deeply." Naomi smiled back and said," I love you more than anything." They kissed and then they both went downstairs to eat breakfast.


End file.
